Accidental Temptation
by unknownhand
Summary: After his first confrontation with Angelique a stressed out Barnabas goes to Carolyn for advice. The timing of the visit puts a tempting opportunity in front of him M for a reason feedback appreciated-be gentle
1. Chapter 1

Shortly after Barnabas first confrontation with Angie Barnabas frustration with Angie and attraction to Victoria are straining his self-control.

Barnabas still angry after learning that Angelique has spent the 200 years, that he was trapped in a coffin, destroying his families standing decides to enquire more information from Carolyn about the modern world.

Her bedroom door is slightly ajar and he ignores the "Keep Out" sign pushing the door open. The lovely 15 year old is in the middle of changing clothes and has nothing on but panties.

"What are you doing weirdo!?" she snaps at him angry and embarrassed.

She tries to cover herself with the top she was holding but is as uncomfortable with him seeing her mostly exposed lower body as with him seeing her breast.

As she yells at him tries to cover herself and grab things to throw at him. His comment about her "birthing hips" needing to be "put to use" comes back to her mind and she just wants him away from her.

Barnabas is embarrassed at accidentally walking in on Carolyn and awkwardly tries to apologize. He's to flustered to realize that walking out of the room would be a good option. He picks up a dress off her dresser and steps toward her offering it to her to more effectively cover up with.

"Get the hell away from me you sicko!" Carolyn screeches at him. "You bastard!" she grabs her alarm clock and pulls back to throw it.

Barnabas begins to lose his temper at her insults waves his hand hypnotizing her before she can destroy something as valuable as a clock. Especially in what he considers a childish display not fitting for a Collins woman. Her eyes take on an unfocussed sleepy look as she stops her throw in mid motion.

The blouse slips from the fingers in her other hand (something Barnabas had not intended) and she stands before him.

When he first had entered the room he'd been struck by how attractive she is but had tried to put it out of his mind. Now he can't help but let his eyes play up and down her nubile body. Stunning legs, fertile hips, tight lacey undergarments that hug and hint at what is underneath. His eyes then fixed on her breast-the first woman the first breast he'd seen in 2 centuries.

He'd taken a step toward her before even thinking about it. He stopped torn for a long moment as he tries to clear his mind. The facts that her bed is right behind her and David's taunting Carolyn about her habit of touching herself tip the balance.

He turns away from her to close and lock her door.

"Put on some music my dear, something romantic." Carolyn no longer bothering to cover herself walks to the record player and begins playing one of her favorite songs. He begins to undress as he watches her. Still entranced she sways slightly to the song out of habit.

Barnabas would never have considered bedding a member of his own family, even one removed from him by generations. Now after two hundred years, his control over his desire weak and his lust must be appeased.

He walks to her tips back her head and presses his lips to hers. He promises himself that he won't taste a drop of her blood, won't injure her and knows that he can not impregnate her so he quiets his conscience with these oaths.

As their tongues dance together he lets his hand slide down from her check over her neck past her collar bone to her firm young breast. She reached up and placed her arms around his neck. He runs the long fingers of his right hand through her golden hair.

He bends his knees lowering himself quickly passing her neck without touching it and began kissing her left nipple enjoying the sensation of her nipple hardening and her breast perking at his touch. Barnabas runs his long fingernails down her flat stomach as goose bumps cover her body. He grasp her panties shredding them and pulling them off of her as if they were tissue paper.

Barnabas stands up again kissing her lips and effortlessly lifts her and with his left hand guides her right leg to wrap around his waist. Leaving that hand on the base of her spine he lifts her as if she weighs nothing and begins kissing her neck. She moans softly, he flies them to her bed landing lightly on top of her. Her warm skin sends electricity through his cooler body.

He lightly sucks her tongue as he reaches down running his hand up the inside of her thy and slides his long fingers gently into her womanhood. He gently probes her enjoying the tightness and pleased to find her virginity intact. Even more than that, he enjoys her moaning and squirming beneath him.

With his other hand he guides her hand to his crotch wrapping it around his cock. He guides her through one stroke down and up before returning to caressing her breast.

The trance Carolyn was under begins to fade and she begins to be overwhelmed by the sensations flooding her body. Her mind is still cloudy as if partly asleep but her body has never been more awake. She feels her body throb as someone masturbates her, she's never felt intensity like this. She felt lips lightly touch her cheek then hair brushes against her face followed by a tongue against her neck sending goose bumps all over her body.

She doesn't know who this man is but she's dimly aware that her hand is between his legs. She grips it a little tighter almost from reflex as her body trembles. She begins relaxing and tightening her grip along with the pulses in her own body.

The man starts to move on top of her and she feels the mouth leave her neck. Almost desperately she puts her hand on the back of his neck not wanting what's happening to stop. Her fingers run through his hair and her palm rest on the back of his neck. For the first time she notices the coolness of his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

He gladly obeys the suggestion of her hand pushing his head forward and begins kissing her neck again, this time moving to the nerves under her jaw. He also adjusted his hand between her legs separating the lips slightly and exploring her. Her toes curl partially gripping the sheet and he feels the muscles in her legs tighten.

She pants with pleasure and rubs the end of her thumb across the head of his cock. "don't stop" she whispers still slightly enchanted by hypnosis.

His kisses move from her neck to her jaw to her cheek then her lips. She returns his kiss passionately. She feels like fire is going through her body. She feels powerful and helpless at the same time. No one has ever wanted her like this. All this goes through her mind in wordless thoughts.

He wraps his other hand around hers having her guide his manhood between her legs.

She opens her eyes and glimpses his face. The excitement and arousal mix with confusion and surprise that it's Barnabas. All of this with the fog of hypnosis make things seem somewhat dream like.


End file.
